Mystery Date
by Carmen1
Summary: Originally part of the crossover fic "Magical Girls & A Goddess", I decided to submit this as a stand-alone. It's still a crossover, but it's just SM/OMG. Serena and her friends decide to play "Mystery Date", with rather unortodox pairings. Can Belldandy
1. Luck Of The Draw

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess fanfic

MYSTERY DATE - CHAPTER 1 - "LUCK OF THE DRAW"

Serena, her five friends, and their boyfriends converge in Lita's apartment, sitting around in the living room, chatting away, while munching on snacks and drinking Calpis water and UCC canned coffee.

"Hey, everyone, I've got an idea", announces Mina with her hand raised, "why don't we date each other's boyfriends for just one night?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?", wonders Ami.

"I think it will be fun", grins Raye, "one of us will get a dream, and the other, a date".

"Just like 'Mystery Date', the old board game?", asks Molly.

"You got it", answers Lita.

The doorbell rings. "Hey guys, I'll go get it", says Lita as she leaves to answer the door.

"Wonder who would that be?", wonders Serena, "maybe one of her old boyfriends?"

Lita opens the door and is greeted by Belldandy, the new transfer student. "Oh, hi, Belldandy", smiles Lita, "glad you can make it".

"I'm glad to be here, Lita", smiles Belldandy, "thank you for inviting me".

"Hey come on in", says Lita as Belldandy enters in, "hey everyone, this is Belldandy. She's the new transfer student, and our newest friend. Give her a warm welcome".

"Hi, Belldandy!", everybody greets in unison.

"Hello, everyone", nods Belldandy, "glad to meet all of you", then turns to Lita, "did I miss anything?"

"Well, we were getting ready to play a live action version of MYSTERY DATE", says Lita.

"Um, what's MYSTERY DATE?", wonders Belldandy.

"Well, our version is that we put the names of our boyfriends inside sealed envelopes", explains Lita, "all us girls picks an envelope at random, and whatever name we choose, we have to go on a date with that guy".

"Oh, sounds like so much fun", smiles Belldandy.

"It sure is", chimes in Mina, "hey, Bell, would you like to do the honors in making up the envelopes?"

"Yes, Belldandy, could you please do that?", asks Amy.

"Really, me?", wonders a surprised Belldandy.

"That would be really cool if you could, Belldandy", adds Raye.

"Yeah, Miss Belldandy", says Chad, "I wish you could participate. I would definately like to take you to a great rock club".

"Oh, I'm very flattered", blushes Belldandy, "but i'll sit this one out. Besides, 7 girls to 6 guys wouldn't be very good odds".

"She's right", nods Darien, "it wouldn't be fair to the odd girl out".

"Maybe Lita could've invited one of her boyfriends tonight to even the odds", giggles Serena.

"I believe we can fix that", grins Raye as she turns to Serena, "Ok, Serena, how about you volunteer to sit this one out?"

"Why don't you sit this one out, Raye?", barks Serena.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright", assures Belldandy, "I'll just make the envelopes".

"Alright, cool", smiles Lita, "the writing tablet and envelopes are in the kitchen. Would you care for anything to eat or drink?"

"A can of UCC coffee", smiles Belldandy, "Don't worry, I can get it myself from the fridge if you don't mind".

"Not all all, Bell", grins Lita.

"Well, I'm going to do into the kitchen now to make them up", says Belldandy, "By the way, what are the names of the guys?"

Lita hands Belldandy the list of the guys' names. "Here you go, Bell. These are the names that you'll be using".

"Thank you, Lita", smiles Belldandy, "I'll be back in a minute". She turns to the kitchen.

"She seems like a very nice & friendly girl", says Greg.

"And very gorgeous, too", adds Ken.

"I hope you guys didn't object if I invited her over", asks Lita.

"It's no problem at all, Lita", smiles Amy.

"Yes, I'm glad she stopped over", adds Molly.

"Wonder if she likes prune milk shakes", wonders Melvin.

"I highly doubt that, Melvin", answers Serena, "she probably likes either Chocolate or Vanilla".

"But if she'll let you", adds Andrew, "you can teach her how to surf the net".

"Say, Lita", wonders Raye, "do you think one of your old boyfriends will want to date Belldandy?"

"Say, if one of them won't", Chad chimes in, "I'll take her out".

"Talk about Beauty & The Beast", mutters Serena to herself, "the first thing he'd take her is to one of those rock clubs in the Kanto District".

Belldandy returns from the kitchen with 6 sealed envelopes, which one of the girls will choose from for their game of MYSTERY DATE.

"Ok, girls", announces Mina, "Belldandy has in her hand 6 sealed envelopes, each with a name of our boyfriends inside. All us girls will pick an evelope and whoever's name is inside the envelope, will have to go on a date with him".

"Sounds good to me", says Raye, "are you sure any of Lita's old boyfriends would like to play?"

"Oh, Raye", blushes Lita.

"Well, you know, the more the merrier", adds Serena.

"Alrighty! Is everybody ready?", wonders Mina outloud.

"I wish Belldandy would be able to join in", says Chad.

"Well, Chad, maybe next time", says Raye, "when the guys get to pick the envelopes".

"Can we get this over with?", asks Amy impatiently.

"Yes, can we, please?", adds Molly.

"Ok, girls, grab an envelope", announces Mina, as each girl grab an envelope from Belldandy's hands, "and no switching envelopes with other girls", and then looks at Serena, "got it?"

"Yeah, I get it", mutters Serena.

"Alrighty, let's begin", smiles Mina as she turns to Molly, "Molly, we'll start with you".

Molly opens her envelope and takes out the piece of paper enclosed, "I have Greg".

"Alright, Molly's got Amy's guy", smiles Mina, "and speaking of Amy, you're next".

"Ok, Mina",replies Amy as she opens her envelope and takes out the piece of paper, "I've got Ken".

"Whoa! Lita's guy", grins Mina, "Ok, Lita, your turn now".

"Let's see who I get", wonders Lita as she opens her envelope, and takes out the piece of paper inside, "I have Chad".

"Lita's got Chad", announces Mina, "Ok, Raye, open your envelope".

"Alright, let's do it!", says Raye as she opens her envelope and takes out the piece of paper that reads Andrew's name, "looks like I got Andrew".

"Way to go, Raye" cheers Mina, "well guys, it's down to just 2 lucky guys, Darien & Melvin, and either Serena or myself will get either guy"

"Why don't we open our envelopes at the same time, Mina?", challanges Serena.

"Hey, sounds like a great idea to me", replies Mina, "why don't we do that? Let's do it. Are you ready, Serena?"

"Ready when you are, Mina", replies Serena.

"Can you imagine Serena & Melvin on a date", Andrew whispers to Ken.

"Oh, yeah", Ken replies, "the first place he'd take her is the museum of Arts & Sciences".

"Then sharing a large prune milk shake together afterwards", continues Andrew, "followed by deep conversation about Harry Potter".

"and don't forget to add the art museum for good measure", adds Ken, "what an interesting date that would be".

Mina & Serena opens their envelopes at the same time. Serena peeks into hers and has a nervous look on her face.

"Well, Serena?", wonders Mina", "who's your lucky guy?"

Serena slowly looks up and replies quickly, "I got Darien!"

"You got Darien?", Mina questions slyly, 'how can you say you picked Darien...", as she removes the piece of paper from her envelope with Darien's name and holds it up for everyone to see, ".....when I got him".

Serena looked down, embarrassed. "Yes guys", she mumbles, "I got Melvin".

"Alright, Serena", smiles Melvin as he runs to Serena, "this is going to be great. Serena, you & I on a real honest-of-goodness date".

"Oh, I could imagine", replies Serena embarassingly, not even looking at Melvin.

"Well, girls", announces Mina, "tomorrow, you & your chosen beaus will go out on a date, and the next day, we'll check back here at Lita's to give us a report on how it went".

"Yeah", everybody cheers in unison. Belldandy walks over to Serena.

"Um, Serena", asks Belldandy, "may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, Belldandy", replies Serena, then turns to Melvin, "Uh, Melvin, do you mind if Bell and I chat for a sec?"

"It's no problem, Serena", nods Melvin, "I just can't wait for tomorrow".

Serena & Belldandy walk into Lita's kitchen and both sit down at the kitchen table. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	2. Nothing In Common

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess fanfic.

MYSTERY DATE - CHAPTER 2 - "NOTHING IN COMMON"

"It's about Melvin", asks Belldandy, "do you dislike him?"

"Dislike him?", says Serena taken aback, "be can be annoying sometimes, but i don't really dislike him".

"I can sense something, Serena", wonders Belldandy, " you are ashamed to be around him. Melvin seems to be a very nice guy, and yet, you act as if he's some kind of a loser".

"He's not really a loser, Bell", says Serena, "sure he's smart, loves to surf the internet, good with a computer, and likes prune milk shakes, but sometimes he can act so annoying that embarrasses Molly & I".

"Have you ever thought about seeing him beyond the so-called geek persona?", asks Belldandy.

"I'm just worried that our date will wind up a disaster", worries Serena.

"Well, then, if Melvin takes you out to places you want to go, and things you want to do, would it make your date with him a bit tolerable?", asks Belldandy.

"I guess I can deal with that", shrugs Serena, "but i would feel like a dork asking a guy what I want to do on a date".

"Leave this to me, Serena", smiles Belldandy as she places one hand on Serena's shoulder and the other on her forehead, and softly chants:

"Goddess of Beauty, Power of Love, Thee I ask from the heavens above,

This person pure of heart & free of hate, grant the compatability to enjoy this date".

(editor's note: From here on end, this above chant will be known as the "Compatability Wish", because Belldandy will be using this a few more times throughout this chapter.)

Serena suddenly feels a burning sensation inside her as Belldandy's hands glow brightly on Serena's forehead and shoulder. Then the glowing stops, and the sensation ends.

"There we go", smiles Belldandy asks she removes her hands from Serena's shoulder & forehead, ""I was able to read your thoughts on what you would like to have Melvin take you on your date with him, and at the same time take you places that he would like as well, and combined will find out the things & places for both you & Melvin can do & see. And because you are pure of heart, the powers above have granted you this."

"Wow!", exclaims Serena, "that was amazing! How were you able to do that? You must be one of those psychic readers or have tele-kinetic powers".

"Let's just say I learned a little divine intervention", grins Belldandy.

"Well, whatever it is", exclaims Serena, "it's quite a sensation. Well, shall we go back to the gang?"

"Um, yes, we should", smiles Belldandy, "I will let Melvin know about you want to do for your date".

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing", nods Serena as she & Belldandy leave the table nad head for the living room, "and if it's gonna help me get through my date with Melvin, I think I can deal with it".

Belldandy just smiles silently.

Serena & Belldandy walk into the living room where the others are congregating. Belldandy walks over to where Molly & Greg are.

"Congradulations, both of you", smiles Belldandy as she takes both Molly's & Greg's hand simultaneously, "do the both of you have any plans on where you want to see & do?"

"Well, we haven't really discussed it yet", answers Molly.

"Yes, we were just thinking about it now", adds Greg.

Belldandy holds both Molly's & Greg's hands tightly as her hands glow in her grasp. Both Molly & Greg feel a burning sensation as Belldandy silently chants the "Compatability Wish".

Less than a minute later, the glowing stops as Belldandy lets go of Molly's & Greg's hands, as does the burning sensation.

"I'm sure the both of you will find some really nice things to do on your date", smiles Belldandy as she turns toward Amy & Ken.

"What was that, Greg?", wonders a befuddled Molly.

"I really don't know", answers Greg, "but whatever it is, it's something I've never experienced before".

"Hello, you two", smiles Belldandy as she places her hand on Amy's shoulder and the other on Ken's shoulder, "have the both of us discussed about where you're going to go on your date?"

"We haven't even really thought about it, Belldandy", replies Amy nervously.

"That's right", adds Ken, "we just got ourselves formally introduced"

Belldandy's hands glow on the shoulders of Amy & Ken as she silently chants the "Compatability Wish". As she chants, a burniing sensation is felt by Amy & Ken. Then Belldandy's hands stop glowing, removes her hands from the shoulders of Ken & Amy, and the sensation ends.

"I'm sure the both of you will have a wonderful time together", smiles Belldandy as she walks towards Mina & Darien.

"What was that, Amy?", asks a shaken Ken as he looks at his hands.

"I really don't know, Ken", replies Amy, then thinks to herself, "but whatever it was, it's very different from the Negaverse. It's all very positive energy, so she can't be from the Negaverse".

Belldandy walks over to Mina, "Hello, Mina, and congradulations on getting Darien", and gives her a hug. As she hugs Mina, Belldandy's hands glow as she silently chants the "Compatability Wish", giving a very surprised Mina a burning sensation all over her body, which stops when Belldandy breaks the hug, and the glowing from her hands stops. "I hope you and Darien have a very good time".

"Yeah, I sure will", says a surprised Mina as she places her hand on her forehead, "This sensation!", she wonders to herself, "whatever it is, it rocks!"

Belldandy walks over to Darien and hugs him, silently reciting the "Compatability Wish", as Belldandy's hands glow, Darien feels the burning sensation within him, and the sensation stops when Belldandy ends the hugs, and her hands stops glowing.

"I'm sure you & Mina will find wonderful things to do & see together, Darien", smiles Belldandy as she walks away.

"Oh, I'm sure of it", says a shaken Darien, then thinks to himself, "talk about a sensation. I never felt this way when I fought Zoycite for the Moon Crystal. But this sensation doesn't feel like the work of the Negaverse. It's a positive feeling".

"Hey, Belldandy!", Chad calls out as she advances to him & Lita, "I just wish it was you & i on the date", then turns to Lita, "hey, Lita, like it's nothing personal, right?"

"Hey, none taken", nods Lita, "remember, I picked you, not she".

Belldandy gives Chad a hug and silently chants the "Compatability Wish" as her hands glow in the embrace, causing a burning sensation inside Chad's body. Then releases the hug, causing the sensation to stop and Belldandy's hands to stop glowing.

"Whoa!", exclaims Chad, "whatever it was, that was totally rocking".

"Now you show Lita a good time", smiles Belldandy, "and maybe you can take me out on a date".

"Hey, Bell, will do", nods Chad.

Belldandy walks over to Lita and holds both her hands, "Do you & Chad have special plans for your date?"

"Um, I don't know, really", wonders Lita, and then she feels a burning sensation inside her as Belldandy's hands glow as she silently chants the "Compatability Wish", then let's go of her hands, causing Belldandy's hands to stop glowing, and the sensation within Lita ends.

"I believe you and Chad will have special plans for the date", smiles Belldandy as she walks away, while Lita looks at her hands in surprise.

"This sensation", wonders Lita to herself, "it's something I never felt in my life. It's as if I was touch by an angel".

Belldandy walks over to Raye & Andrew. "Hey, I'm happy for the both of you", smiles Belldandy as she places her hands on Raye's shoulders.

"Hey, thanks, Bell", says Raye, but notices the burning sensation as Belldandy's hands glow on Raye's shoulders and Belldandy silently chants the "Compatability Wish". Shortly afterwards, Belldandy's hands stop glowing as she removes them from Raye's shoulders, and the sensation Raye feels ends.

"Best of luck on your date with Andrew, Raye", smiles Belldandy as she walks over to Andrew and takes his hand.

Belldandy's hand glows in the grasp of Andrew's hand, chanting silently the "Compatability Wish", causing Andrew to recieve the burning sensation inside of him. She then releases his hand, the glowing stops, and the sensation subsides.

"And the best of luck to you as well, Andrew", smiles Belldandy as she walks over to Serena & Melvin.

"Did you just feel it, Andrew, whatever that was?", asks Raye.

"I sure did, Raye", answers a still shaken Andrew, "but what a sensation".

Belldandy walks over to Serena & Melvin, and gives Melvin a hug, chanting silently the "Compatability Wish" while her hands glow, and melvin suddenly feels the burning sensation. Belldandy gives Serena a wink as she releases the hug from Melvin, causing the sensation to stop and the hands of Belldandy to stop glowing. Serena winks back at Belldandy.

"Take her someplace nice, Melvin", smiles Belldandy, "she deserves the best".

"I sure will, Miss Belldandy", says Melvin excitedly.

Grabbing her half full can of UCC coffee, Belldandy walks over to Lita, "Listen, Lita, I thank ytou for inviting me over to your place, but i have to be going now".

"Oh, alright, Bell", nods Lita, "you be careful walking back. I'll catch you later."

"Alright, you have a wonderful evening, Lita", smiles Belldandy, and then calls out to everyone, "Everyone, have a wonderful evening, I'll will talk to you all later".

"Good night, Belldandy!", says everyone in unison as she walks toward the front door, opens it, and exits.

"Alright, guys", announces Mina, "now that we have acquainted ourselves with our Mystery Dates, you all come up with ideas on what you want to do on your dates".

TO BE CONTINUED.................................. 

  



	3. The Message

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess crossover fanfic

MYSTERY DATE - CHAPTER 3 - "THE MESSAGE"

2 hours later.........................

Greg is at home with his laptop computer on the kitchen table, suddenly he notices something on the screen, which read:

"Hi, Greg! This is the Goddess help-line for dating. Word has it that you have a date with a young girl by the name of Molly Baker. Is this true? Hit 'enter' if yes, and 'cancel' for no".

Greg was in shock. "Was this some kind of joke?", he thinks to himself, "alright, I'll play along with it". So he takes the cursor and hits the "enter" button for "yes". The screen then gives another message:

"Very good, Greg! Now answer this question truthfully. Do you have any ideas on where to take your date to? Again, hit 'enter' for yes, 'cancel' for no".

Greg continues to play along with it, but then he realizes that he doesn't honestly know what to do on his date with Molly. He takes his cursor and hits "cancel" for no. Another message pops up:

"Excellent, Greg! Would you like some ideas on where to take Molly?"

Greg thinks to himself, "If this was a virus, my laptop would crash by now. Maybe somebody from the group of friends is helping me out, maybe Amy, or one of her friends. Alright, I'll accept", and hits "enter" for yes with his cursor. Out pops another message:

"Do you have access to a printer? Type in 'yes' if you do".

Greg types in the word "yes" but adds, "but not to my laptop. The printer is hooked up to my parents' computer". Yet, another message pops up on his screen:

"Take your laptop to where your parents computer is located".

Greg rushes over to his parents' computer and hooks the printer up to his laptop. Another message pops up on his screen:

"Is the printer hooked up to your laptop? Type in 'yes' if it is".

Greg types in the word "yes", and another message appears:

"Excellent! Here is a list of places & things for both you & Molly to enjoy together."

The screen suddenly shows Greg a list of places & things for his date, then another message hits the screen:

"Hit the 'Print' button to print out the list".

Greg takes his cursor and hits the "Print" button and out of the printer comes the list. To play it safe, he hits the "Print" button again and makes a 2nd copy. A final message is shown on the screen:

"Thank you from the Goddess Helpline for Dating. Good luck & Good evening".

And then the screen goes back to it normal Desktop. Greg takes the list & looks it over. "Well, it looks promising. Looks like it may work, it even has the times & everything. Alright, I'll give this a shot".

Meanwhile.....at Andrew's.........................

Andrew was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Suddenly, a knock comes to the door. He gets up to answer it. He opens the door to find a pizza delivery person standing in front of him, holding a pizza box.

"Hi! I'm from Suzuki Pizza", smiles the deliveryperson, whose eyes were mostly covered by long bangs so Andrew couldn't recognize the face, but can tell it's a female voice, "is this address 143 Yamazaki Street, and is your name Andrew?"

"Yes it is", replies Andrew, "but I don't remember ordering a pizza".

"Oh, no. Someone ordered it for you", replies the deliveryperson, "you don't have to pay for it, & the delivery is free as well." She then places Andrew's hand on the pizza box, "feel it? It's still piping hot".

"Well, alright, I'll accept the pizza", nods Andrew as he takes the pizza box, "as long as its got mushrooms & pepperoni on it".

"It does", smiles the deliveryperson, "plus a very special surprise at the bottom of the box. Well, you have a wonderful evening now". As the deliveryperson turns and walks away. Andrew closes the door behind the deliveryperson.

"I wonder if one of my friends had this delivered to me as a goof?", he wonders to himself, & then opens the pizza box & finds a hot, freshly made pizza, with mushrooms & pepperoni, "hmmm, looks safe to eat, doesn't look like it's been tampered with or laced". He takes a slice out of the box, smells it, and takes a bite. "Hmmm, tastes decent. In fact, it's pretty tasty".

Andrew lifts the pizza box over his head & notices an envelope taped to the bottom. "So this is the surprise that deliveryperson was talking about", he wonders. He sits down, sets the pizza box on the table, & opens the envelope. He removes the contents from the envelope in the form of a letter. 

"Dear Andrew", he reads, "you have a big date with a girl named Raye Hino. Since the both of you seem to have nothing in common, here is a list of things & places for the both of you can enjoy together".

"How about that", he wonders to himself, "maybe one of my friends, or even Mina, was trying to help me out. This is a nice thought. And how original, too. Oh, well. At least this is considered a late night snack & tomorrow's breakfast".

Meanwhile...........at the Hino shrine.....................

Chad meditates in front of the altar. As he is in deep meditation, he suddenly hears a female voice:

"Chad", the voice calls to him, "this is the spirit of love & happiness speaking to you, Chad. Please concentrate & listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. This is very important, Chad. You have a date tomorrow with a young lady named Lita Kino, correct?"

Chad nods slowly but smiles slightly. He is still in deep meditative trance, but is still listening to the voice talking to him.

"Now, Chad, listen carefully", the voice continues, "both of you may not have things in common, but I can help you with that. I have a list of things for you & Lita which the both of you can enjoy together. Please listen carefully and attentively. I can only say this once. And once i mention it, you will immediately break out of your trance & write down exactly what I mentioned to you. Do you understand?"

Chad slowly nods. "Alright, then, here we go.....", the voice mentions the list of places & things for Chad, as he continues to listen carefully. "Did you get all that?", the voice asks. Chad slowly nods. "Very good. When I count to 3, you will break out of your trance, & write down immediately what the list contains. Understood?" Chad nods slowly. "Very good. 1....2.....3..", at the mention of "3" by the voice, Chad awakens from his trance.

"Whoa!", says a slighty dazed Chad, "that was intense! Hey, I gotta write all that stuff down! If that voice says it's important, I gotta do what that voice says". He rushes out of the altar, runs to his bedroom, and grabs a pen and notepad, and writes down the list that the voice gives him. "If it's gonna make my date with Lita a smashing success", he wonders to himself, "I bet this will work when I have a date with Belldandy".

Meanwhile..............at Ken's house..............

Ken is playing the newest Sailor V video game on his Playstation 2, "Sailor V vs. GekiGanGar". He just completed the 10th stage, & as he is ready to start the next stage, Sailor V's image turns to Ken & says, "Hi, Ken! I'm Sailor V. Are you enjoying my latest game? Hit the "A" button for yes, and the "B" for no".

Ken is surprised, but thinking this is part of the game, he hits the "A" button on his controller for "yes".

"That's great", says Sailor V, who has a voice similar to Belldandy's, but Ken couldn't really tell because the voice is slightly muddled, "now before we continue the next stage. I have 2 questions I would like to ask you. Once again, hit 'A' for yes, & 'B' for no. Are you ready?"

Ken hits the "A" button on his game controller.

"Very good", says Sailor V, "now the first question. Do you have a date with a young girl by the name of Amy Anderson?"

Ken hits the "A" button for yes.

"Excellent", says Sailor V, "now the 2nd question. Do you have any any ideas on where you want to take Amy on your date with her?"

Ken, not even sure himself, hits the "B" button for no.

"Very good, Ken", says Sailor V, "I will flash on the screen before you a list of places & things for both you & Amy can enjoy together. Do you have a pen & notepad handy?"

Ken quickly grabs a pen & notepad from the desk where his computer sits near the den, and then hits the "A" button.

"Excellent", says Sailor V, "I will flash the list, & you must write down exactly what's on the list, for this is very important information. Do you understand this?"

Ken hits the "A" button for yes.

"Great!", says Sailor V, "when you are finished, hit the 'C' button on your controller, which will take you back to your game already in progress. Thank you, & have fun".

The list flashes on the screen in front of him, & Ken feverishly writes down the list in detail on the notepad. After he finishes up the list, he hits the "C" button, which takes him back to the 11th stage of his game. "Now that was pretty strange", Ken wonders to himself, "but, why not? At least I got an idea where to take Amy. Wow, what will modern technology think of next?"

Meanwhile.......over at Darien's..........

Darien decided to turn in early, & sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly, he beginsto dream, & in this dream, Mina, using Belldandy's voice, is talking to him:

"Hello, Darien", says Mina in his dream, "I know you probably have no idea on where you want to take me on our date. So to help you, I have presented a list that I will show you. I want you to please remember this, for this will act as a guide for you. Places & things for the both of us to enjoy. Well, anyway, here goes. Please remember everything. Write it down when you wake up if you have to. Well, I will see you tomorrow. Bai!"

The list is shown in Darien's dream. 5 minutes later, he wakes up, a bit shaken. "What was that dream about?", thinks Darien to himself, "it was Mina talking to me, but the voice was Belldandy's, that new girl at Serena's school. She couldn't be from the Negaverse, & neither is this vision, because all I felt was positive energy. But whatever that list was, I need to write this all down while it's still fresh in my mind". Darien gets out of his bed, goes to his computer, turns it on, goes into Microsoft Word, quickly types up the list, & prints it up. "This should help", thinks Darien. He then saves it in his hard drive, shuts down his computer, and goes back to bed.

Meanwhile.................in Melvin's home..................

Melvin is sitting in front of his computer, surfing the internet, when all of a sudden, a pretty female, who looks somewhat like Belldandy, appears on his screen.

"Hello, Melvin", smiles the female.

"Hey, you look like that girl who was at Lita's tonight?", wonders Melvin in shock. "Are you really her? Or maybe you're her twin sister or something".

"No, just somebody who likes to help people out", she smiles, "anyway, you have a date with a girl named Serena Tsukino, correct?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Miss, I do", stammers Melvin, "she goes to school with me, & I was trying to find some great places for us to go on our date".

"Well, Melvin", she nods, "your troubles are over. I have a list of places & things to do forboth you & Serena can enjoy together. Do you have access to a printer?"

"Yes, I do", says Melvin.

"Very good", she smiles, "I'll flash the list on the screen in front of you, & when I tell you, print the list out. Understood?"

"Yes, I do", nods Melvin. She flashes the list in front of him on screen.

"Alright, Melvin", she nods, "you may go ahead & print it out now".

Melvin hits the "Print" button twice & makes 2 copies of the list.

"Did you print it out, Melvin?", she asks.

"Yes, I did", says Melvin, "& I even made 2 copies".

"Excellent, Melvin", she smiles, "now look over the list & study it, & I promise you that both you & Serena will have a wonderful time tomorrow".

"Gee, thanks, miss", smiles Melvin, "I'll never forget this".

"And good luck", she smiles as she disappears.

"This is so cool", smiles Melvin to himself, "Serena & I will have a great time tomorrow", as he checks out the list.

TO BE CONTINUED.............................................. 


	4. All Accounted For

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess crossover fanfic

MYSTERY DATE - CHAPTER 4 - "ALL ACCOUNTED FOR"

Greg & Molly walk down to the first place on his list, a restaurant/steakhouse called Mikimoto's, where on the way, they meet Amy & Ken.

"Hey, guys", greets Molly.

"How's it going?", says Greg.

"Pretty good", says Ken, "on your way to your date?"

"Have you figured out what you are going to do on your date with Molly, Greg?", wonders Amy.

"We have", replies Greg, "Molly & I are going to Mikimoto's first, just a few blocks down".

"That's exactly where we're going", says a surprised Ken.

"Could it be coincidence?", wonders Molly.

"It's possible", says Amy, "well, anyway, why don't we walk together, since we're going to the same restuarant".

"Sounds like a good idea", Greg agrees, "sort of like a double date".

"Yeah, it kinda feels that way", says Ken.

"Alright, then", says Molly, "shall we go?"

"Um, yes", agrees Amy, as the two couples walk down to the restaurant together.

Meanwhile.......at the front door of the restaurant.............

"Well, here we are, Raye", says Andrew, "I know a lunch date to start things off may sound a bit strange".

"Oh, no, it's OK", says Raye, "I don't mind it. It's almost 12:30 right now, so it shouldn't be too crowded". As they were about to enter the restaurant, a familiar voice calls out to them.

"What's up, guys?", Lita calls out to them as she & Chad walk towards them.

"Hey Lita, hey Chad", calls out Raye, "we were just going in".

"That's where we're going also", says Lita, a bit surprised.

"Say, while we're here", suggests Chad, "why don't we go in together? Make a double date, you know."'

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea", says Andrew, "being that we're here and all".

The 4 enter the restuarant and walk up to the hostess.

"Hi! Welcome to Mikimoto's", greets the hostess, "are you part of GROUP MYSTERY DATE, because there is the banquet room reserved for you all".

"Group Mystery Date?", wonders Raye, "reserved a banquet room for us?"

"Will you please me your names", requests the hostess", "this would help determine if your part of the group. First names would be fine".

"Let's see", says Lita, "there's Chad, Raye, Andrew, and me, Lita".

The hostess looks at the guest list and then looks at the 4 friends, "ok, this way please".

10 minutes later............................

Amy, Ken, Greg, & Molly entered the restaurant only to find Darien & Mina standing in front of the hostess station.

"Hi, Mina", says a surprised Amy.

"Oh, hi, Darien", says Molly, "surprised to see you two here".

"Likewise, I'm sure", says an equally confused Mina, "are you a part of Group Mystery Date?"

"Group Mystery Date?", says Greg, bemused.

"Yes", says Darien, "the hostess says there is a table for this group & believes we're part of it".

"But I don't remember making any reservations", says Ken.

"Neither did I", adds Greg.

"Same here", says Darien, "this is pretty strange".

"Hi! Welcome to Mikimoto's", smiles the hostess, and turns to Darien, "are these 4 part of the group, sir?"

"Ah, yes, I believe so", says Darien, "but I really don't remember making any reservations last night".

"Oh, that was already taken care of last night", explains the hostess, "but to be on the safe side, may I have your first names, please?"

"Sure thing", says Darien, "there's Mina, Amy, Molly, Greg, Ken, and I'm Darien".

The hostess checks the guest list out, and then says to the 6 friends, "Ok, please come this way to the Banquet Room".

The friends follow the hostess to the Banquet Room, where they also find Lita, Raye, Andrew, & Chad there as well.

"Your server will be with you very shortly", smiles the hostess, "enjoy your meal".

"Can somebody explain what is going on here?", asks Andrew.

"That's right", says Ken, "my list says this is the first place to go on my date".

"That's exactly what my list says, too", adds Chad.

"Mine, too", adds Greg.

"Same here", says Andrew.

"Something doesn't sound right here", wonders Darien, "neither of us remembering of making any reservations here for today, and all of us meeting here at the same place?"

Serena & Melvin strolled hurredly into the Banquet Room. "Oh, what's up, guys?", says a puzzled Serena.

"Are you a part of Group Mystery Date also?", asks Melvin, "this does sound like a group date".

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?", asks a bemused Raye.

"Yeah, an explaination would be very helpful here", adds Lita.

"I would be very glad to explain to you. Now if everyone will take their seats", smiles Belldandy as she enters the Banquet Room.

"BELLDANDY?????", everyone exclaims in unison as they proceed to sit around the table.

"You set this whole thing up?", asks Amy.

"And bringing us together like this?", adds Molly.

"Hey, Bell, what's up with that?", exclaims Mina.

"I did this because you seem to be so used to be with your regular mates", explains Belldandy, "and I knew that if you dated a different person, you would fear that you would have nothing in common with that person. But as I noticed last night, while all of you were together as a group, you seem to have so much in common. you like to laugh together, cry together, joke together, and like being around each other's company. That was the main reason why I wanted to make this like a group date. With your own boyfriends & girlfriends, it's fun because you have things in common, but when all of you are together, you have a whole lot in common".

"That seems to make sense", says Lita.

"It sure does", adds Amy.

"She's right", adds Mina, "because Bell notices how much fun we have as a group".

"And she senses that commeraderie we share", adds Molly, "which makes this all fun".

"So please explain about the list, Belldandy", asks Greg.

"Yes, what about the list?", adds Andrew.

"I even made 2 copies of it as well", says Melvin.

"Oh, the list", blushes Belldandy, "did all you guys bring the list with you?"

All the guys take the list from their pockets.

"Wonderful", smiles Belldandy, "now look them over. Do you notice something different? Or something similar?"

"Yes I do", says Ken, "not only does this list include the restaurant, but all the things we like to do normally on our regular dates".

"He's right", adds Darien, "this includes the things Serena & I like to do".

"And with me & Lita", says Ken.

"And with me & Amy", says Greg.

"And with me & Raye", says Chad, "Whoa! Including the rock clubs I like. Rocking".

"And with me & Mina", says Andrew.

"And with me & Molly", says Melvin, "right down to the prune milk shakes".

The reason I did that was because I know how you guys like to take your girlfriends to their favorite places", explains Belldandy, "so I figured everybody enjoy all these things together".

"Come to think of it", says Serena, "it's sounds twice as fun".

"It does", smiles Belldandy, "and at 5 PM, everybody will conviene at Lita's for a real homecooked Group Mystery Date dinner", then turn to Chad, "that means Lita has voluntarily decided to cut the date with you short because she has to prepare the meal, but, lucky you, I get to go in her place. So you can take me out on the date".

"That's totally cool, Belldandy", smiles a very excited Chad, "this is definately going to be to best afternoon date I ever had".

"I'm sure it will", smiles Belldandy, "so is everybody ready for their lunch date?"

"YAAAAAAY!", cheers everybody. 


End file.
